The Land Before Time All Grown Up II: The Great Adventures transcript
Is Our Valley (Music Playing) Littlefoot: As our new life begin, there are somethings that we never known (Little flyers flyers) Littlefoot: But the only the thing we know is that we have return to home from our long journeys Chomper: But we've see everything changing after being gone and all the dinosaurs getting along (Iguanadons babies running together and stopped by their mother) helping each other and looking out together Littlefoot: It's more than our home Is Our Valley (Littlefoot and the gang walking together through the valley) (CHORIUS) Valley...Valley...It's Our Valley (SWIMMERS HELPING THEIR BABIES TO SWIM) (CHORIUS) Valley...Valley...It's Our Valley Cera: If it's more to know we still need to learn to protect our home Ducky: We will always know how to protect our peachful valley (CHORIUS) Valley Ruby: Even our folks have left the valley we're able take care of ourselves Petrie: A new life, a new adventure around us. Chomper: It's our valley all around us. It's Our Valley (MALE) Valley valley (Littlefoot and the gang going through a herd of clubtails and Horn dinosaurs) (CHORIUS) Valley...Valley...It's Our Valley Valley...Valley...It's Our Valley Spike: It's our valley all of us we're like a big herd with a new life together Tippy: All things we can do will be a new life together Littlefoot: We will a good life It's Our Valley (MUSIC CONTINES (Littlefoot and gang view the valley) Littlefoot: As long we live here, guys, it's where we belong. There'll be adventures for us someday (Littlefoot and the gang returns to their homes) (CHORIUS) Valley...Valley...It's Our Valley It's Our Valley Valley...Valley...It's Our Valley It's Our Valley Valley...Valley...It's Our Valley It's Our Valley It's Our Valley (MUSIC FADES) The Rogue Egg Stealers (Scene showing a pack of egg stealers running and others eating plants) Tuka: No eggs, no food, no noting. Couldn't find anything. There's noting else to eat. (A female egg stealer eating plants) Tuka: Oh, hey, Vitania, why are eating thoses, not good eating plants Tuka: Huh? Ranja! We didn't know you be back soon.... Ranja: You were suppose to bring back eggs Tonight We Steal Eggs Ranja: I now seen how it's happening, to do what those loser egg stealing loser couldn't do. Tonight, we steal. Ranja: Tonight we steal eggs Tuka: Let's get eggs! (Telling Ranja About the kids) Tuka: Oh,those kids ruin our chance to get those eggs, and we came back with noting. Ranja:Where the eggs? Tuka:(NERVOUS LAUGH) The eggs you say? Ranja: (GROWLING) Tuka: Oh, you mean the eggs. Well, you see....It was those leaf eating kids! They chased out and back here, and we lost sight of them when that three-horn caused that rock slide! Ranja: Lleaf eating kids? What do they look like? Viantla: One of them was a swimmer, a flyer, a fast runner, and a three-horn like Tuka said, and two were spiketails, and they were with a sharptooth that is a male and we even saw a longneck. Ranja: What?! A sharptooth with leaf eaters and a longneck?! There are no longnecks! They migrated. Darai: But we saw him. He was there. Tovu: That right. Thanks to them, we've failed, and they're still here somewhere. Ranja: They're here, huh? Well they're gonna pay for this, including that friendly sharptooth and that longneck. (Fire Canyon Ambush) Littlefoot and that gang enter through the canyon surrounded by floating fire (lava. Littlefoot: Be careful, guys. I can see the path that can lead us out Petrie: Good, cause it's so hot in this canyon. Ducky: Let's hope we can make out of here. Spike: Now I know why the called it the Fire Canyon. Tippy: Yeah, cause there's so much fire around. Tiara: Okay, leaf eaters, less talking more moving. Cera: Ha ha. Real funny. Acting like me, huh? Tiara: No. Chomper: Cera, cut it out. Ruby: Yep. You don't want her to be tempered. (Littlefoot seeing through ashes and spotted the path at the bottom) Littlefoot: Well, guys we're half way through this canyon and we'll be back in the valley soon. (EVIL CHUCKLE) (OFFSCREEN) (The gang sees the rouges coming towards them and the others behind them) Tiara: Oh no. (Ranja and the rest of his pack came through the ashes) Ranja: Well, well. Look who we found that escaped from us. Tiara: Ranja. Ranja: I don't know why you and the male sharptooth are hanging around leaf lickers that ruin our dinner for the eggs